


It's All About Good Intentions

by hiza-chan (callunavulgari)



Category: Death Note, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gunplay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 13:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/394512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/hiza-chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When it really comes down to it, America thinks he might like the new mafia boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All About Good Intentions

When it really comes down to it, America thinks he might like the new mafia boss. He's younger than most of them (much younger), blond, and is just a little bit too pretty to be considered distinctly masculine. However, there is _nothing_ girly about the way he presses the very tip of his Browning Hi-Power into America's temple and tells him, with a smug grin crossing his lips, to _suck_.  
  
He's young and quick to set off because he has a temper that is apparently worse than Germany's, but he smells like England and looks like Russia, so America bites down on the edges of a grin and takes the boys cock into his mouth.  
  
Because really, he's beautiful now with his power and his arrogance and his high powered rifles, but America will be there waiting when he's taken down a few pegs. America smiles, swallows the seventeen year olds cock, and thinks that this boy will be far prettier when he's _broken._


End file.
